1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method for controlling the digital photographing apparatus, and a recording medium for storing a program for executing the control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus which automatically determines a face, as chosen by a user, on which autofocusing is to be performed in photographing a plurality of faces, without putting an excessive load on the digital photographing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital photographing apparatus stores in a storage medium an image file, which is obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode and the digital photographing apparatus displays the image on a display unit by reproducing the image file stored in the storage medium in a playback mode. Also in the photographing mode, the photographing apparatus may reproduce an image file obtained by a photographing operation.
Digital photographing apparatuses are frequently used in order to take photos of a person. In this case, it is preferable to make the digital photographing apparatus focus on the face of the person being photographed. Accordingly, attempts are being made to develop a control method by which the face of a person is automatically detected and autofocusing is performed on the detected face.
However, these conventional techniques relate mostly to a case where the face of only one person exists in an image, and autofocusing is performed on the face by identifying the position of the face. Accordingly, when a plurality of faces exist in an image, the user of the digital photographing apparatus has to manually select an object for autofocusing, which can be inconvenient.